Yuki Takeya
was a student at Megurigaoka High School. She is a very cheerful girl who is a member of the School Life Club, being the one who usually comes up with club activities. She is the main protagonist of the Gakkou Gurashi! series. Appearance Yuki is a teenage girl, and although she is actually one of the oldest of the girls in School Life Club, she is very small, short, and has a petite build. She has straight, short, bubblegum pink hair which reaches down to her lower chin, and she has pink (with a tint of red) colored eyes. She usually accessorizes her hair with black hair-clips, and she is usually seen wearing a black cat-cap; which is her trademark. She has fair skin that is prone to blushing. Yuki is usually seen with her school uniform, which has some variations from Yuuri Wakasa, Kurumi Ebisuzawa, and Miki Naoki's, the difference is only in the colors. As Yuki is the in the highest grade of her friends, it consists of a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue purple-ish necktie and a red ribbon hanging from it and she wears a blue skirt. Yuki also wears mid-length, pink and white frilled socks with white shoes that are green at the tips. Personality Yuki is a very energetic girl who can sometimes be overly optimistic and positive, as she always tries to see the best in others and things. She tries her best at everything, as the word "lose" doesn't exist in her dictionary. She is very bright and cheerful and is usually seen with a smile on her face. She is also childish, naive and an airhead, to which she often relies others to help her. Due to this attitude, she has developed a very carefree and innocent personality and can often easily accept other people's faults, and Kurumi has stated that she almost never worries, as Yuki herself has said that it would be fine if they had manga series even if their food ran out,Chapter 36, (page 10) but in a comically sense. Yuki has a very understanding personality despite her naivety, and she is also a very caring person who will try to help others, often listening to their problems and comfort them. Her presence, is also enough for others (particularly Kurumi), to feel safe.Chapter 2 (page 27) She never doubts her friends: always believing in them and never leaving them alone, caring for them deeply. Yuki also often performs silly actions, something that Kurumi comments it being Yuki's "adult-like" act; though Yuki denies this. Though her childish personality, the other girls doesn't mind it, since her efforts has saved them various times since she was the one who gave them the feeling of warmth and cheerfulness when everything was so stressful. She is also very innocent and funny, as she is someone who brightens everyone's spirits. As a senior to Miki, Yuki absolutely loves being called senpai,Chapter 13 (page 14) and takes great pride in that Ruu Wakasa, someone younger than her, learned some "bad" (according to the others) habits from her.Chapter 36 (page 14) As a student, Yuki would often sleep at her classes, much to her teachers annoyment. Though, her friends who were her classmates greatly cherished her and saw her a close friend, despite their different personalities. When the outbreak occurred, Yuki was the first one to realize what was going on. She was absolutely terrified, which later made her create her own delusions; that her classmates were still alive and well, and that the outbreak never occurred. It is also stated in the manga that Yuki created the delusions to brighten the mood, especially since Yuuri and Kurumi seemed so tired and sometimes fought late at night before, and when Yuki would question about it, they would always reply with "nothing". After creating the delusions, Yuki became much gladder and more cheerful, the others noticed this but didn't do anything about it, as they only wanted her to be happy. Though her teacher Megumi Sakura concluded that it was her fault that her time had "stopped".Chapter 4 (page 2) Slowly, she seems to come to realize the truth of her surroundings but still acts oblivious. However, in a situation where she's attacked by the zombies, her "delusions" will fall apart down and she'll start to panic. Despite almost always having her spirits up, Yuki has her own moments of weaknesses and is seen crying when in a stressful situation.Chapter 29 (page 22) Later on, she works up her courage to do more things, including fighting the zombies in the school to help her friends, even though she isn't very experienced in it. But due to her relying to the others all the time, she wants to help them as much as possible. After leaving the school, Yuki has seemingly abandoned her delusions, but she sometimes has delusions about Megumi, but this only happened once when Yuki was feeling down. Her cheerful and bright personality also remains, but she has grown to be slightly more matured. History She was the first one to realize what was going on when the outbreak occurred when Yuuri, Yuki and Megumi were of the rooftop. Yuki was very afraid and even started to scream. They then opened the door to let Kurumi in, along with her senior who was badly injured. Yuuri and Megumi then started to blockade the door to stop zombies from coming in. When Kurumi's senior, now zombified, tried to attack her, Kurumi picked up a nearby shovel and killed him, crushing his heart and brain, to which Yuki looked in horror. Soon after, Yuki stopped Kurumi as she had continued to hit him with the shovel even though he was dead, and cried in her arms. That was the day Kurumi and Yuki met, as Yuki already knew Megumi and Yuuri before.Episode 3 While expanding their safe zone, it began to rain and her teacher, Megumi Sakura, sacrificed herself to save the girls, by locking them in the broadcasting room. As a self-defense mechanism, she suffered from a mental breakdown resulting in Megumi's sacrifice. She created an "illusion" (or to her, more precisely, "delusion"), as if the pandemic had never occurred and started seeing Megumi, as well as her fellow classmates, mostly her three friends she usually were seen around when they were alive. It's also shown, in the anime, that whenever Yuki "interacts" with Megu-nee, she talks to her at the doorstep, where she got bit and became a zombie. Story Like Yuuri and Kurumi, Yuki was one of the only surviving students of Megurigaoka High School, after the outbreak occurred. She is also a founding member of the School Life Club. Abilities Yuki, who was still had her delusions, didn't have any real experience in fighting zombies, as she called the zombies for either "ghost" or "delinquents". However, after slowly realizing her surroundings, she is willing to fight them for her friends sake though she was never actually seen fighting them, but she seems to know how it works. After leaving the school, the others stated that Yuki had become more reliable,Chapter 31 (page 14)Chapter 33 (page 9) and Kurumi also said that Yuki has always been a good help, to which the others agreed to. Though Yuki doesn't have any real abilities in killing zombies, her friends and Megumi sees her cheerfulness as a positive thing. Quotes Appellation Main Characters = |-| Supporting Characters = Relationships Yuuri Wakasa : Yuuri acts like a big-sister towards Yuki and the rest of the club. They can freely talk with each other about various topics, and like Kurumi, Yuuri also worries about her quite a lot, but Yuuri still lets her roam around the school almost freely, the only exception being when it's late. They both care for each other, and Yuuri deeply cares for Yuki, and is protective of her as a friend, as she almost started a fight with Miki due to her lack of understanding towards Yuki's delusions.Chapter 14 (page 20) However, Yuuri can also be slightly "strict" with her, especially when it comes to her studies, but not in a very serious way as she only wants to help her. Yuuri only scolds Yuki if she (subconsciously) want to do something dangerous, like going outside as the stars were pretty, since Megumi said so.Chapter 31 (page 17) Yuuri is also aware of her "delusions" but chooses to play along as she only wants her to be happy. Yuuri is also very understanding of her delusions and says it's best for her to remain glad in the situation they are in. Though Yuki is generally childish, she is able to pick up on when Yuuri is depressed and has been seen comforting her several times, giving her someone to talk to about her problems. Yuki is also very supportive of her as she knows that Yuuri is the one who takes care of the resources, and therefore wants to help her out as much as possible. Since Yuki reminds Yuuri of her younger sister, Yuuri is also very protective of her as a friend. Yuki considers Yuuri as one of her closest friends. Kurumi Ebisuzawa : Kurumi is one of Yuki's closest friends as they have known each other for a long time. Kurumi likes to tease Yuki sometimes, and Yuki also sometimes teases Kurumi for being afraid of ghosts, much to her chagrin. But they both care for each other deeply, and Kurumi can be a little overprotective of Yuki sometimes as she sees her as someone she needs to protect due to her air-headed nature. Yuki relies on Kurumi's strength when they are in the school, as she always is near her. Despite their different personalities, they get along very well, feeling very comfortable being with each other, and they can also talk about various topics with each other. Yuki cares for Kurumi and her well-being very much, and became very worried when she didn't came back to her as she accompanied her to the rest room in the school. When Kurumi did come back, Yuki was very happy and ran into her arms.Chapter 5 (page 26) :Yuki became very saddened when Kurumi became infected, and didn't leave her side even though she was told to not stay too close to Kurumi by Yuuri as it could be dangerous. She said that she wouldn't want to lose Kurumi as she is very precious to her; and, Yuki became overjoyed when she recovered. Yuki often encourages Kurumi and wants her to participate in actives, even after coming to Isidore University, to which Kurumi comments Yuki on being a really interesting girl.Chapter 43 (page 23) Though they aren't seen interacting with each other like before, they are still on good terms and share a very close bond as Yuki was concerned that the School Life Club maybe would get separated if they went camping. Miki Naoki : At first, Miki felt odd towards Yuki because of a lack of understanding of her "delusions". There were times when Miki tried to to make Yuki "grow" out of her delusions, but later stopped since she understood that her warmth is something rare, especially in the situation they were put in. Even though they have different personalities, where Yuki is the childish and cheerful one whilst Miki is the mature and calm one, they get along well. Yuki calls her "Mii-kun," while Miki calls her "senpai" or "Yuki-senpai.", much to Yuki's happiness. Though Miki wasn't particularly fond of the nickname "Mii-kun", she later came to accept it into a good one. :Miki had quite a hard time accepting her delusions tried to talk her out of her them, but Yuki always cared for Miki nonetheless and stated that she was very happy when she joined them. Yuki never acted cold towards Miki even though she tried to talk her out of the illusions and research them. Later, after Yuki told her the reasons, Miki started to see Yuki as someone close to her who would always brighten everyone's moods, starting to smile more, and genuinely when in her presence; becoming friendlier towards her after this event. And though being bashful about if at first, Miki never doubted her and would deny it when Yuki stated that she herself was "dumb" to understand everything.Chapter 16 (page 20) Miki sometimes teases Yuki by saying that she doesn't feel dependable, and Miki also thought that Yuki could be childish sometimes, but recently, she started viewing her as a more reliable person. :Yuki was also the one who technically "saved" Miki, because she was the one who heard her when Miki was in the mall. Yuki cares deeply for Miki, and they feel very comfortable with each other as Yuki even cried in her arms; as Miki is the only one has seen such a side of Yuki's and Miki told Yuki about her close friend Kei, likewise, not telling it about anyone but her, showing that they trust each other very much, too. Yuki, as her senior, wants to help her as much as possible, even stating that the more things she left back to her, the better would it be.Chapter 23 (page 6) Like the others, Miki and Yuki aren't seen interacting with each other like before after coming to university, almost every member of the club finding a new friend from the Fallen Crew. However, as club members, they still share a deep friendship and trust between them. According to Yuki, even if they butted heads at times, they always made up in the end,Chapter 32 (page 13) no matter what; signifying their friendship. Megumi Sakura : Megumi was Yuki's Japanese teacher and despite being a student, Yuki calls her "Megu-nee". They were on very good terms and cared for each other. Yuki liked Megumi a lot, and Megumi always comforted Yuki when she was sad. Their friendly connection is great to the point that they call each other by their first names. (Note: in Japan, it is common for students and teachers to call each other by last names, which shows that the two had close bond.) Even before the outbreak, Yuki was very fond of Megumi, and Megumi also helped Yuki with her studies after school.Episode 3 :After Megumi's sacrifice Yuki refused to accept her death which later caused her to have a mental break down and begin to see illusions of Megumi, often talking to the door that she had been infected outside of. The Megumi from Yuki's delusions protects her; and this may be that Yuki is unconsciously aware of the situation around her, thus imagining a person to protect both her and her fantasy. This manifests itself in Megumi, a person who Yuki saw as a protector. After leaving the school, Yuki has seemingly abandoned her delusions of Megumi. However, when Yuki was feeling down, she made a illusion of Megumi again since she wanted to be comforted and a bit of advice,Chapter 46 (page 12) but this happened for the last time, which shows how dear Megumi was, and still is for Yuki. Trivia * is read the same way as the word for "snow". * Yuki states that she was in class 3-C.Chapter 13 (page 4)Episode 6 * Before the outbreak, Yuki didn't seem to be very good at Japanese. * Yuki made an appearance as a support character in the Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel "mega-crossover" fighting game, which was released since December 2015.www.animenewsnetwork.co.uk **When called, Yuki and a small horde of zombies would temporarily spawn in the battle, continuously running across the screen. If Yuki ran into the opposing player, she would trip herself and (minorly) injure the opposing player then get trampled by the other zombies. If the zombies ran into the opposing player, the opposing player would get trampled by the zombies. * Yuki is the only character to wear a different style of her school's uniformhttp://www.crunchyroll.com/ **If you were to invert the colors on Yuki with her school uniform on, you'll notice something interesting (http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire3/a4c63f0800baddb780e09b2848639b121436623097_full.png); on the otherhand, if you were to invert the colors on the other characters with their school uniforms on, something similar happens (http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire3/b368300f4d86a6a5c75659136f246d5a1436623113_full.png). Navigation References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive